A Performance To Die For
by KittenAshley
Summary: Another POV of the Squidward Suicide CreepyPasta. The killer has taken the little girl, now you know what happens to her, but what is he thinking. It is rated T because the language can be pretty gruesome.


Yes. Yes. Yes. I have her. He he he. She is mine. The child. Her blonde locks framing her face, saliva soaking the gag wrapped in her mouth. She has a beautiful looking face. Oh so innocent. Perfect. I pull up to the side of the abandoned road and park the car. Pulling the girl out of the car is a fairly simple task, she is quite light and can't struggle much with her restraints. I lay her fragile body on the road. Tears streaming down her pale little face. How cute. I reach my hands around the back of her head and untie the gag. She starts wailing.

"Oh, how sweet. No one can hear you anyway, darling." I pull out a long thin needle. Her screams get louder and more panicked. "Sweetie, this should only take a minute." I open her left eyelid in between my index finger and my thumb. She has bright brown eyes, they sparkle beautifully in the sun light. That should make this even more fun. I plunge the needle deep into her eye. Her cries are louder and more desperate the further it goes. The squishy gelatin like properties of the delicate eye wrap and jiggle around the needle so nicely. Angling the needle a slight bit, I start to pull it out. Ever so gently the eye starts to detach itself from the socket, leaving it hanging by the optic cord. She struggles as much as she can with what little force she has. It is quite amusing, watching them struggle. This one fights even harder then the boy before her.

I leave the eye hanging there and I move down a bit. I lift up her shirt just slightly, only enough to expose her stomach. She tries kicking some more, but her restrains limit her. Her screaming is a little annoying though. I mine as well put the gag back on. I wrap it around her head again. She tries to bite me, but I place my knife near her eye.

"Struggle anymore, and the second eye goes to. Got it?" She shook her head in understanding, crying with the one eye she had. I placed my knife on her stomach, just above the belly botton. I gently slide the knife across her soft skin, blood pouring out every inch of the cut. The red blood on the white skin looks so beautiful. I run my fingers over the blood spreading it around. The girl winces in pain and shivers with every touch. I plunge my hand into the cut, she tried to scream but it was muffled by the gag. Sweat running down her face mixing with her tears. I reached around and tried to find the different organs. Squish. Squish. Squish. Like reaching your hand into a bowl of jello, but the jello had too much water mixed in and only some of it had hardened. I found one that was slightly solid and pulled. It was the large intestine. That was no fun, it's not as long. I reach inside again. Squish. Squish. Squish. I pull out the small intestine. Now this is more fun. I pull it out as far as I can and then stack it in a pile over her skin.

This looks perfect. Now it's time. Picture time. I stand up and walk back a bit. I pull out my camera and take a picture. I look at in the small digital screen. You can clearly see her eye hanging on the ground and her intestines stacked on her stomach. I forgot to take off her restrains though. I walk back over and untie her. She no longer has any energy to fight. She's clearly not dead, yet, but the life is draining from her quick. I take the picture as fast as I can. Wonderful. You can see the agony in her expression. The angle was just lovely. I slowly walk over to the girl with my knife. She has no use now, no more fun. I don't need her. She did such a good job though.

"Thank you for a lovely show, my sweet." I whisper in her ear. I catch a glimpse of terror in her eyes as I push my knife into her heart. Her blood flows onto the burning road. She takes her last breathe and goes limp. A performance very well played. And now onto the final act and then I can show it to everyone. Children everywhere will see the beautiful play.


End file.
